In recent years, a pneumatic tire improved in wet performance and the like by specifically defining a shape and the like of a groove has been proposed. For example, the following patent document 1 proposes a pneumatic tire in which wet performance and anti-noise performance are improved by making the groove depth of an axially extending axial groove smaller than the groove depth of a circumferentially continuously extending main groove.
Such pneumatic tire, however, has a problem such that an axial rigidity of a land portion becomes relatively small, and steering stability is deteriorated.